The game of Blackjack is a well known and popular game. It is played in a table game version as well on electronic devices. In a casino, the game is played with each player making a monetary wager. The rules for the play of Blackjack are well known. Also in casinos it is known to provide electronic machines at which a player may make a wager and play the game against a computer generated hand representing the dealer's hand. Again this electronic version of the game is played according to the traditional rules for the play of Blackjack. The game has also been embodied into hand-held electronic and computer games where it is played using fictitious credits for fun.
According to the rules of Blackjack, the player is paid even money if his hand total, according to the rules of play, is higher than that of the dealer and less than or equal to a summed value of “21”. If the player has a Blackjack, where the player's first two cards dealt are an Ace with a ten-value card for a hand value of “21”, the player is paid 3:2 on their wager. Thus, for traditional Blackjack, the highest return a player can expect on their wager is 3:2.
There is a need to provide a game which can be played in either a table game or electronic format which provides the player with an opportunity to receive a jackpot pay and which can provide for such a pay regardless of whether the player wins their Blackjack hand and which is easy to play. Further there is a need for a game which provides a casino with, in relation to Blackjack, an additional opportunity for profit.